La Entrevista
by WarriorQueenFC
Summary: Mineko es una promesa del periodismo deportivo, y ahora tiene la oportunidad de realizar una entrevista a un personaje singular. Una encomienda en la cual muchos colegas con mayor experiencia han obtenido sólo fracasos.


**La Entrevista**

Estaba frente a una celebridad. Una de esas estrellas que nacen para brillar al máximo sin duda. 

¿Polémico? Bueno, quizá podría llamarlo así; pero en cuanto supo que su jefe le había asignado esa tarea las rodillas le temblaron, en parte por el pánico de enfrentarse a él y en parte por la emoción inigualable de haber sido elegida. No podía saber que ninguno habría aceptado esa misión y que dos de sus compañeros presentaron la renuncia a Taoka nada más el les pidió ese mismo favor. Tampoco podía saber que todos esperaban que fracasara, y que Taoka aguardaba impaciente su dimisión esa misma tarde, pensando que era una verdadera lástima el haber sacrificado a una promesa del periodismo deportivo.

El fracaso estaba previsto. Pero ella no lo sabía. En ese momento lo único que sabía era que estaba frente a un ex-jugador estrella del básquetbol que la miraba con evidente impaciencia, molesto por su silencio, que se había prolongado demasiado.

─Lo siento ─dijo con nerviosismo, decidiendo ser sincera con él─. Es la primera entrevista de este tipo que realizo. Perdone mi descortesía.

─Bueno ─él la miró dubitativo, golpeándose el mentón con los tres últimos dedos de la mano izquierda, un gesto característico que casi la hizo saltar de su lugar, emocionada, puesto que el simple ademán le confirmaba que no estaba soñando─. No creo que deba preocuparse. A decir verdad, yo tampoco estoy acostumbrado a esto ─dijo, esbozando una amplia sonrisa, que le resultó desconcertante. La mano sobre su cabeza, frotándose el cabello entrecano, dibujó otra pose clásica con la que aparecía en las publicaciones especializadas. Ella notó que no lo hacía a propósito y que el movimiento evidenciaba su autenticidad. Él no era consciente de ser una celebridad, por seguro. Taoka le había mencionado que él nunca aceptaba entrevistas porque creía que había otros personajes mucho más notables que él y también porque perdía la paciencia desde la primera pregunta, dificultando el trabajo del reportero. Había sido un buen jugador, era el mejor entrenador, pero carecía de talento para las relaciones humanas y la cortesía.

─Gracias ─dijo ella, sonriendo a su vez, sintiendo que el nerviosismo se disipaba como por arte de magia. Le resultó una sorpresa agradable descubrir en él a un hombre sencillo, en vez de al troglodita con el ego más enorme del Japón contra el que vociferaba Hanato, su compañero de columna. Sin embargo, no se permitió distraerse de nuevo, pues a ese ritmo el tiempo concedido se acabaría y ella no conseguiría un trabajo de calidad. ¡Diablos¡Si tan sólo pudiera decir algo! Por más que se esforzó no consiguió siquiera recordar la primera pregunta que había preparado, y la grandiosa historia del entrenador se había borrado de su memoria también. Entrelazó sus propios dedos con fuerza, esperando apagar el nerviosismo definitivamente.

Levantó la cabeza y sus ojos encontraron los de él. El brillo de esas oscuras gemas la hizo sonrojarse sin razón aparente. Él también era sincero en eso. La observaba con cortesía, pero con indudable interés, con un atisbo de curiosidad y una emoción que le pareció pena. Se preguntó qué vería en ella; sin atreverse a interrumpir su contemplación, desconcertada por igual tanto por la intensidad de su mirada como por el misterioso sentimiento que asomaba en sus ojos; sin embargo, antes de que pudiera empezar, él habló:

─Disculpa si fui grosero al mirarte tanto tiempo; pero me recordaste mucho a alguien ─indicó. Ella le devolvió la mirada y encontró sus ojos de nuevo. Los de él hablaban de tristeza infinita. Tan grande que salía hacia el exterior, haciéndolos refulgir intensamente. El dolor viajó hasta ella en oleadas, comunicándole la profundidad de su alma, más que cualquier palabra. Sin saber porqué, supo que tenía una historia grandiosa entre las manos, una de esas que no eran para publicarse, sino para guardarse; una de esas que hacen que tu vocación valga la pena. Una historia de edición especial que merece un sitio mejor que la portada de lujo: un relato para el corazón.

─Eres como ella ¿Cuántos años tienes? ─preguntó él, arrebatándole el control de la conversación sin dificultad, y llevándose, junto con sus palabras, su esperanza de regresar a Sport M esa tarde con la entrevista de la década.

─Veinte ─respondió antes de pensar claro. Quiso darse una patada ella misma. Quiso darse de puntapiés hasta que el trasero se le inflamara tanto que no pudiera sentarse. ¡Rayos! Seguramente él pensaría que era demasiado joven, para ser una graduada en periodismo y especialista en deportes.

─Veinte... ─él saboreó la palabra, cargándola de una afectividad sin reservas─. Ella tenía veintidós cuando murió.

La última palabra la dejó inmóvil e incapaz de hablar. ¿A quién se refería ese hombre? Quiso preguntar, pero las lágrimas que asomaron a los brillantes ojos oscuros del entrenador de la selección nacional de básquetbol impidieron que lo hiciera. Su corazón ingenuo y joven se conmovió a tal punto que quiso en ese momento azotar a todos cuantos lo habían calificado de insensible y violento a lo largo de su carrera. Alguien que guardaba un dolor así en el alma era todo, menos insensible.

─ Perdón ─repitió él, desviando la mirada, tratando evidentemente de controlarse─. Estamos perdiendo tiempo ─dijo, como disculpa─. Continúa con tu trabajo, por favor.

Ella le miró, sopesando las posibilidades entre su trabajo y su curiosidad, que iba más allá de eso y casi rozaba la afinidad emocional, el deseo de descubrir los fantasmas de ese sujeto. Se dijo que, de cualquier forma, su renuncia estaba prevista, y que bien valdría la pena seguir sus impulsos, aunque le valiera salir de ahí enemistada con el entrenador y automáticamente despedida. Una vez tomada la decisión, aspiró aire con fuerza y soltó la pregunta:

─¿Quién era ella? 

Él pareció sorprendido al principio; pero una sonrisa asomó a sus labios, aunque no consiguió borrar la tristeza de su expresión.

─Ella era mi prometida. Haruko Akagi ─dijo, y su mirada se perdió en el vacío, mientras continuaba su relato. Ella abrió más de la cuenta los ojos al escuchar el nombre, pero no hizo ningún comentario y le permitió proseguir.

─Íbamos a casarnos en el verano, aunque aún no habíamos concluido la universidad. No quisimos esperar más, habíamos estado lejos demasiado tiempo como para aguardar a la graduación. Ella a menudo bromeaba diciendo que no podía dejarme mucho tiempo solo, considerando que había demasiadas animadoras bellas en el campus y que a todas les gustaba el básquetbol ─él sonrió después de decir eso─. Por supuesto todas ellas sabían perfectamente que yo no estaba disponible, pero a ella le gustaba creer que alguna vez podía olvidarla. Era su manera de decirme que me amaba.

─Debió ser una mujer excepcional ─comentó ella, al ver la forma en que el rostro masculino se transformaba ante el simple recuerdo.

─No lo sé ─repuso él, retomando la conversación─. Pero ella era mi vida entera. Lo era todo para mí. Me hubiera gustado disfrutar de sus sonrisas hasta el fin de mi vida, pero no fue así.

─¿Qué sucedió? ─otra vez se le escapó la pregunta, sin desearlo. Esperaba que él no la juzgara inoportuna. Sabía ya la respuesta, porque formaba parte de su propia vida, pero quería escucharla con su voz. De alguna forma era importante oírsela decir.

─El accidente del Shinkansen. El más trágico en aquélla década ─dijo, con la voz apagada. El silencio se prolongó mientras la tristeza no superada se instalaba en los dos. En él en forma de recuerdos largo tiempo sepultados que salían ahora a la luz; en ella en forma de empatía y compasión por un hombre que hacía mucho había perdido una parte de su alma.

─¿Sabes? Hasta ahora he rechazado conceder entrevistas por una sola razón: no he querido que me hicieran preguntas sobre esa jugada.

─¿Qué? ─respondió ella azorada, mirándole boquiabierta. Él dejó la contemplación del pasado y la observó con una media sonrisa cálida. En ese momento ella se imaginó en el lugar de la mujer que había muerto a temprana edad. Se imaginó el cómo vería a aquel hombre, se preguntó si el corazón de aquella mujer habría saltado intempestivamente al mirarle, al ser objeto de tan codiciado regalo: una sonrisa del entrenador más irascible del básquetbol nipón. El genio malhumorado del básquetbol.

─Sí ─concedió él, sin perder la sonrisa tan extraña que había conseguido dibujar; una que hablaba de añoranza y esperanza por igual. Una que tenía en una sola mano el final del hilo del pasado y el inicio del hilo del futuro─. Ella me dijo que algún día alguien me preguntaría sobre eso. Y la verdad... ─hizo una pausa, un largo silencio que ella no se atrevió a romper. Pudo notar que sus ojos se humedecían, y que tragaba saliva con dificultad, como si el llanto intentara hacer una aparición inconveniente; sin embargo, pudo continuar y su voz salió normal, su expresión ahora cambiada por el control y el dolor─...si soy sincero, prefiero que ella siga siendo la única que me lo preguntó. Le debo eso, al menos ─concluyó con voz dura.

─Sakuragi san...─comenzó a decir ella, dispuesta a descubrirse; pero él le interrumpió, continuando sus remembranzas.

─Haruko llegó aquel día hasta donde yo me encontraba, deprimido por haber fallado en el momento crucial del partido. Estaba ahí, parado, contemplando a una tercia de jugadores callejeros, y rumiando la derrota, maldiciendo el momento en que perdí la concentración, maldiciendo mi novatez y, sobre todo, sintiéndome un fracasado ante sus ojos. Y entonces ella llegó, y me dijo que lo había hecho sensacional y luego hizo esto ─se interrumpió un momento, para acomodarse en el asiento, se inclinó hacia ella y extendió la mano hasta su rostro, como si sostuviera un micrófono o una grabadora. Ella permaneció mirándole, sin atinar a decir algo más que lo obvio:

─¿Y qué le dijo? ─

─Ella me hizo una pregunta ─respondió él, con una sonrisa─ y yo no atiné a responderle, pues tenía la habilidad de dejarme sin palabras e incluso sin aliento para pronunciarlas.

─¿Y qué le habría respondido, Sakuragi san? ─inquirió ella, sumergida en el momento; sin detenerse a considerar las consecuencias de su pregunta, sin percatarse de que el final de la conversación se acercaba. Si él le decía una respuesta entonces conocería la pregunta, eso era lo único que importaba.

─La verdad, Mineko san ─él volvió a reclinarse en el asiento mientras respondía. Su sonrisa más amplia que nunca─. Siendo sincero: nada. Aquélla jugada sólo era importante porque creía que haciéndola perfectamente conseguiría llamar su atención. Y ese día comencé a comprender que nada lograría con ello ─su mirada volvió al pasado, a aquel pasado que sin duda añoraba, porque en él se encontraba la mujer de su vida─. Aquel día Mineko san, comencé a entender que yo no necesitaba encontrar un camino al corazón de Haruko, porque mi corazón era suyo y el de ella era mío ─Una sonrisa torcida, que lo hizo endemoniadamente atractivo, aún a su edad, fue la que surgió mientras decía las palabras─. Aquel día entendí que la jugada más brillante que haría nunca era declararle mi amor. Me tomó años hacerlo, por supuesto, y en ese lapso me convertí en un gran jugador de básquetbol; pero eso nunca fue importante, salvo porque a Haruko le fascinaba ese deporte. Por eso, Mineko san, es que no concedo entrevistas: no soy un basquetbolista ni un apasionado del básquetbol, a veces pienso que ni siquiera soy un jugador. Soy tan sólo un hombre que se aferra a un recuerdo, un recuerdo que vive en el básquetbol. Mientras el básquetbol exista en mí, Haruko vivirá. Por eso sigo en el básquetbol, sólo por eso; puesto que siento que si no lo hago ella entonces morirá en verdad. Recuerdo su sonrisa, sus gritos de aliento, sus aplausos y sus movimientos torpes cuando intentaba enseñarme alguna jugada, confiando en que yo lo haría a la perfección, segura por completo de que yo lo haría... y no puedo defraudarla Mineko. Eso nunca lo haré.

Ella permaneció muda. No por el asombro, sino por algo más profundo aún: la comprensión. Ahora estaba segura de aquella pregunta que él no quería contestar a nadie. Lo sabía tan perfectamente como sabía el día de su propio nacimiento, como sabía que su corazón latía. Y lo sabía porque, años atrás, había escuchado a su padre comentar algo al respecto: "Su clavada sigue siendo espectacular, aunque ahora tiene tanta fuerza que asusta. Es como si en ella depositara toda su tristeza, y rabia y al mismo tiempo quisiera que el estruendo llegara hasta el mismo cielo...".

Mineko comprendió ahora a qué se refería su padre. Por supuesto, él nunca le había comentado que Sakuragi san y él se conocían, tal y como debió haber sido, tratándose de dos personas que pronto serían parte de la misma familia. Y ahora comprendía a su padre también, puesto que él nunca hablaba del básquetbol y jamás, excepto por aquella ocasión que llegó a casa mientras ella miraba la televisión, seguía los partidos. 

Así que ese era el misterio detrás de la rabia de su padre y del carácter de Sakuragi: su padre había perdido a su única hermana, Sakuragi a la mujer que amaba; sólo que mientras Takenori había renunciado al básquetbol, Hanamichi lo había convertido en su único medio de existencia. Dos caras para dos clases de dolor. 

Mineko ahora comprendía también porqué el nombre de Sakuragi hacía tanto daño a su padre, y porqué el nombre de Haruko era tabú para él. Pensó en su tía, en la mujer de la fotografía que escondía en un cajón de su escritorio. Una fotografía tomada durante un partido, en la cual ella aparecía con una chamarra del equipo de la universidad estatal de Kanagawa marcada con el número 10. Otra pieza del rompecabezas cayó en su sitio al recordar que Sakuragi siempre había exigido ese número en cualquier equipo para el que jugara, incluida su efímera etapa como jugador de la NBA.

Viéndola en retrospectiva, la vida profesional de Sakuragi había sido un perpetuo homenaje a Haruko Akagi. Un intento de perpetuar días que no volverían, de conservar algo, aunque fuera demasiado poco, de lo que le unió a ella. Mineko casi lamentó el haberse presentado aquel día a la entrevista; pues bien sabía que su físico era excepcionalmente parecido al de su tía. Ahora comprendía porqué Sakuragi san perdía la paciencia ante la pregunta impronunciable que todos y cada uno de los reporteros le habían hecho en algún momento de su carrera. Y ahora entendía porqué era mejor que él continuara sin conceder entrevistas: nada tenía que decir sobre un tema que le provocaba tal sufrimiento y que, al mismo tiempo, estaba obligado a ver como el más importante de su vida.

Triste destino para un jugador de su talento. Triste, aunque en cierta forma necesario, pues Sakuragi había llevado el básquetbol a otro nivel, siempre esperando encontrar la perfección, esa ilusión que, ahora sabía gracias a su revelación, Haruko Akagi había depositado en su alma como un legado eterno.

Algo en su interior se agitó, una emoción desconocida surgió en lo más profundo de su corazón. Se preguntó, con cierta melancolía, si algún día ella llegaría a sonreír de tal manera que algún hombre quisiera disfrutar de sus sonrisas por el resto de su vida. Ojalá que no, se dijo con determinación, pues eso sólo lo consiguió Haruko. Se sintió orgullosa de aquella desconocida de la que sólo le habían hablado una tercia de personas durante toda su existencia: su padre, su madre y, ahora, la estrella más deslumbrante del mundo del básquetbol nacional. Sí, la vida de Haruko Akagi no había sido en vano.

Permaneció un momento más en silencio, insegura de lo que debía hacer. Tras unos instantes más de reflexión se levantó de la silla y se dirigió a la salida. No se despidió de él, y estaba segura de que ni siquiera le había visto partir. No quería decirle adiós. Y entonces se topó con la última pieza del rompecabezas, esa que le había sido casi imposible localizar y por la cual no había comprendido el proceder de su tía hasta ahora: Hanamichi Sakuragi era un hombre al que no se podía decir adiós, sin importar la razón, una vez que estaba dentro de tu vida, nunca salía. 

Haruko Akagi menos que nadie pudo decirle adiós, ahora lo entendía. Por labios de su madre había escuchado la historia de su tía, y de su intenso amor por un joven, cuya identidad jamás se le había revelado hasta hoy: Haruko se despidió de sus pasatiempos para concentrarse en el mundo del básquetbol estudiantil y ver lo más posible a su novio y dejó escapar una beca al extranjero para no separarse de él. Ella vivía y respiraba para él, incluso estuvo dispuesta a decir adiós a toda su familia a causa de Sakuragi. 

Por lo que le contara su madre, había ocurrido una fuerte discusión en casa aquel fatídico día, puesto que Haruko le había comunicado a Takenori los planes de boda. Takenori se opuso terminantemente a que Haruko se casara antes de concluir sus estudios y, más que nada, a que viajara al extranjero una vez casada y perdió el control de sus palabras, afectando profundamente a su hermana menor. Luego, apenas un par de horas después, la vida de la joven se apagó en ese accidente. 

Mineko se preguntó qué habría pasado si aquella discusión innecesaria no se hubiera dado y Haruko no se hubiera sentido tan perturbada por las palabras de Takenori; lo suficiente como para salir precipitadamente de casa, horas antes de lo planeado, y abordar una corrida distinta a la que tenía dispuesta originalmente.

El hubiera no existía, se dijo con lógica implacable.

**Glosario**

_**Shinkansen:**__ Tren de alta velocidad._

**DECLARACIÓN LEGAL:**

"Slam Dunk". Serie de Manga y Anime.

© Takehiko Inoue, Editoriales, Compañías de Animación y Merchandising respectivas.

"La Entrevista". Historia no lucrativa. Realizada con fines de esparcimiento. 

© WarriorQueenFC

Las situaciones presentadas en la presente historia son enteramente ficticias.

Prohibida la reproducción total o parcial del contenido.


End file.
